


A Naughty Page

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: Research is its own reward.





	A Naughty Page

**Author's Note:**

> Written to celebrate the fact that prompt collection for the next run of the [SSHG Prompt Fest](https://sshg-promptfest.livejournal.com/profile) at LiveJournal begins on March first!
> 
> ETA: With regret, I must inform you that the 2019 run of the [sshg_promptfest](https://sshg-promptfest.livejournal.com/profile) has been cancelled.

American wizards had their flaws, but suffering from a lack of self-confidence with regard to witches was not one of them. Salem wizards did not pine; they acted, and Severus had decided to take a page from their book.

"I grow weary of studying the _text_ , Professor Granger," he told her, after a pleasantly constrictive evening of research. "I should like to put some of these rituals into _practice_."

"Wh—which ones, Pro—er, Severus?"

"Whichever ones best suit you, _Hermione_."

Flushing, she hoarsely instructed, "Turn to p—page one hundred sixty-nine."

"Ah, a naughty page, indeed. How very gratifying."


End file.
